Hate or not?
by Yalith's wolf
Summary: Moon hates Hige with all her heart. But when she gets to know him, she feels slightly closer to him than she thought sh eever would. PLEASE READ! It's better than it sounds! It has spoilers for shows 25 and 26.


**Chapter 1**

Moon, a black she-wolf, howled with furry. "You- keep- away- from- my- pack!" Though she was a pup, Moon was a powerful fighter. The brown male wolf named Hige fought her back. He had a black collar, it was rather unusual but Moon didn't care. He tried to kill her pack. He had led them to a trap. A fire. She bit his left hind leg. Hige howled and stumbled back.

"What? Where am I?" demanded Hige. He cocked his head. "Who are you? Why are you attempting to EAT ME ALIVE? I'm hungry too but…"

"Traitor!" she howled. Hige stepped back.

"Who are you? I didn't betray anyone. I…" He saw the fire. "Uh-oh." He bolted away.

"Hey you!" she howled after him. "I'll track you down and get you back for this!"

"Moon!" Timber's voice howled. Timber was her leader and father. "Run! You're our only pup right now which makes you our concern! You and I are the only remaining survivors! I may get out but I don't want you to die too if I don't! Leave and track Hige down!"

"Alright." Moon turned around, trying not to break down crying. "See you in Paradise, Dad." She ran out of the burning forest and towards Hige. She'd find him one day. Moon ran up a hill. The smoke wasn't coming towards her anymore but she could see the forest burn down, the trees collapsing. Her last thought was _how could you betray us, Hige? We trusted you. I trusted you. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moon padded along side her three friends. Right by her side was Amber, a female half wolf/ half fox that was colored like a fox but was the size of a wolf. On her other side was Feather, a white she-wolf. Next to Feather was, Storm, a gray she-wolf. Moon now had a red bandana around her neck, from an old man who fed her when she was weak from her narrow escape from the fire.

"When will we get there?" Storm asked.

"We'll get to Paradise, when we get to Paradise," Amber snapped. "Right Moon?" Moon nodded. The friends heard howling up ahead. Curious, they started to run. Moon stopped when she reached the howling wolves. Her friends caught up with her and cocked their heads curiously.

"Do you even know where we're going, Kiba?" a gray male wolf with a large "X" scar on his chest demanded to a white male wolf.

"I'm following the smell of Lunar Flowers, Tsume," the white wolf, called Kiba, replied. "What did you think I was following? That bunny that humans talk about in spring?" A redish/brown male wolf and a light brown male wolf burst out laughing at the Tsume's look of shock.

"I have a _real_ question," the light brown wolf said.

Kiba nodded in his direction. "Yes, Hige?"

"When can we eat?" Hige, the light brown wolf, asked. Moon's world froze as she saw the black collar with an "x" around the light brown wolf's neck and heard his name.

She howled. "TRAITOR!" Moon spun at Hige and pinned him to the ground. She began to snarl.

"Whoa!" Hige cried. "What the heck?" His eyes widened. "Hey, you're the one who tried to eat me alive."

"With good reason," Moon spat.

"Moon!" Amber led their "pack" to the new group and Moon.

"Hige!" the red/brown wolf cried. He started to go at Moon but Tsume blocked his way.

"Are you stupid, Toboe?" Tsume snapped. Toboe didn't seem to hear him and he kept calling Hige's name.

Moon turned to Hige's "friends". "He'll betray you."

"He'll what?" Tsume snarled. "Only _I _can doubt him."

"Hey! Only _I_ can snarl at her!" Storm snapped. "So back off!"

"Hey, Lady," Hige barked. Moon snarled. "Right sorry. What-ever-your-name-is, I didn't betray you." He pushed her off. "You've got the wrong Hige." He started to walk away.

"You were there at the fire," growled Moon. "You led us there!" Tears were in her eyes now. Hige turned around. "You betrayed us! What's worse is that we trusted you! No, _I_ trusted you. We hunted together. We played together! It didn't mean anything to you even though we were close friends! You still betrayed us!"

Hige sighed. "Look, I wish that I could prove to you that I didn't do it but I can't."

"So bring my pack back," Moon snapped.

"I can't do that either." Hige closed his eyes. "I wish I knew what you were talking about."

"You do," Moon responded. "You have to."

"I only remember walking in the forest, you attacking me, and running out of the fire," Hige said.

"I'll reserve judgement," Moon replied, coldly.

"What do you mean?" Hige asked.

"We're coming with you guys," Moon replied.

"Welcome," Kiba responded. "I guess we could use the help." Tsume scoffed and Storm gave Moon an uncertain look.

"Are you sure you want to come to Paradise with us?" Kiba asked.

"You're going to Paradise?" Feather gasped. "So are we!" Storm stepped on her paw.

"We're sure," Amber answered. The group exchanged names. "Let's hit the road." They began to walk. Amber and Kiba were in the lead, Tsume and Storm were behind them, Moon and Hige were after them, and Feather and Toboe were in the back.

"So…" Hige looked for something to say to the pretty she-wolf.

"I'm not about to trust you," Moon told him. "You can't expect me to. We're not friends. If you can prove that you're innocent, then I'll see but until then I won't talk to you much. Understood?"

"Yeah," Hige replied. Under his breath he whispered, "I'll prove myself to you. Just wait Moon. Just wait."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amber looked at Kiba. "I never saw Moon so cold or solitary. She's usually so joking and carefree." After a few minutes, Amber added, "And hungry."

"Hige's not usually quiet," Kiba agreed. "I don't get it."

"We might in time," Amber said.

"You're right," Kiba replied. "It's just kind of eerie with Hige so unusually quiet." Amber nodded in agreement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storm and Tsume walked after Amber and Kiba in a stony silence.

"I don't think I mentioned," Storm said, "if you sneak up on me while I sleep, you'll be dead in a few minutes."

"Same here," grunted Tsume.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I used to live with an old women that cared for me," Toboe told Feather. "She really looked after me."

"I lived with a garbage man," Feather barked. "He would let me eat the garbage he picked up!" Feather wagged her tail happily. "But it didn't last." Toboe nodded as if to say, "My life with the old woman didn't either."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hige kept walking. He was thinking hard for once in his life. How could he prove himself to Moon? _I've got it! I'll warm up to her! Moon won't be able to resist being friends with a guy like me! _He thought.

** I hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW I'M BEGGING!**


End file.
